freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Hippo
Mr. Hippo is a buyable entertainer, a mid-size animatronic from Stan's Budget Tech. Description Mr. Hippo is a hippopotamus having a purple-colored skin with lavender accents. He has royal blue eyes, a black hat, a flower with red petals and a yellow center, and two black buttons chest. He has an electricity power source or box which has circuits and wires to activate him just like the other mid-size animatronics. Appearances *Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place **Ultimate Custom Night Quotes "My friend, you have met a terrible, terrible demise. But, uh, y'know, I-I don't feel too bad about it. After all, if...if it weren't from me, it would've just been from someone else, y'know? I guess what I'm trying to say is, life...life goes on. W-well, from—for everyone else, life goes on. Not...not for you. You're...you're dead. But that's neither here nor there. It reminds me of one summer day in the park. I was having just a delightful picnic with my good friend Orville. And I said to him, I said, 'Orville, I...I have a story.' And he said to me, 'What's the significance of the story?' And...I said to him, 'Orville, not every story has to have significance, y'know? Sometimes, a...y'know, sometimes, a story's just a story. You try to read into every little thing, and find meaning in everything anyone says, you'll just drive yourself crazy. Had a friend do it once. Wasn't pretty. We talked about it for years. And then not only that, but...you'll likely end up believing something you shouldn't believe, thinking something you shouldn't think, o-o-or assuming something you shouldn't assume. Y'know? Sometimes,' I said, 'a story is-is just a story, so just be quiet for one second of your life and eat your sandwich, okay?' Of course, it was only then I'd realized I'd made sandwiches, and...poor Orville was having such difficulty eating it! Elephants have those clumsy hands, y'know? Actually, I-I suppose that's the problem. They don't have hands at all, do they? They're f—they're all feet! And I-I couldn't imagine anyone asking me to eat a sandwich with my feet. Now, if I recall correctly, there was a bakery nearby. I said to him, 'Orville, let me go get you some rye bread.' Now, I'm unsure if elephants enjoy rye bread, but I assure you that Orville does. Now, this was on a Tuesday, which was good, because rye bread was always fresh on Tuesday. They made sourdough bread on Monday, and threw it out Wednesday... Or rather, they sold it at a discount for people wanting to feed it to the ducks, and then, prob'ly at the end of the day, finally, they threw it all out. I-I don't recall. I do remember a man who would bring his son to the bakery every Wednesday, and...then go feed the ducks. He would buy all of the sourdough bread. Of course, y'know, you're not supposed to feed the ducks sourdough bread at all. It swells up in their stomach, and then they all die. At, uh, at least...at least, that's what I've heard. Y'know, I-I never saw any ducks die myself, but I did notice a substantial decrease in the duck population over the course of a few years. I just never thought to stop the man and tell him that he was killing the ducks by feeding them sourdough bread! And if you want my opinion on the matter—heh, and I told Orville this as well—if you wanna feed ducks, or birds of any kind, for that matter, it's best to buy seed. I mean, when you think about it, breads of any sort don't occur in nature. They don't grow on trees o-or spring up from the bushes. I don't think birds know what to do with bread. What was I saying? Oh oh, yes yes. So I bought Orville some rye bread. What a fine day it was." "*sigh* It seems that you have met your end. Ugh, what a pity. Y'know, I-I don't feel too bad about it, though. After all, if it weren't me, it would've just been one of the others, I guess. I'm honestly just glad to be out of those air ducts. Y'know, it's...it's not easy for a hippopotamus to fit up there. And...not easy to get down, either. Not as young as I used to be, as you can see. I used to get to do all sorts of things. Y-you're young, you're vibrant, you have that sort of pep in your step. *sigh* It reminds me of a conversation I was having with one of my good friends, Orville. We were having a nice picnic one day. I believe it was summer...or perhaps it was...was it the fall? Yes yes yes, it was the fall because the leaves had turned already. But I said to Orville, I-I said, 'Orville, I have a story to tell you.' And Orville looked at me, y'know, kinda odd and, and-and said, 'What is it about?' I said to him, 'Not every story has to be about something, Orville. Sometimes a person just wants to talk. Why does everything have to be a story?' I said to him. He just looked at me and he said, 'Well, you-you-you said you had a story.' Y'know, he was quite right. I did in fact. I told him I had a story. I suppose if a person just wants to talk, then it's best to not announce that you're telling a story. Telling a story does come with its own pressures and expectations, I-I suppose. After all, if you're just talking to a friend, then there's no more expectations than if you're talking into the wind! Words by themselves aren't expected to carry, and aren't expected to stick. But if, y'know, if you announce that you're telling a story, well then...there better be a point to it all, y'know? No one wants to sit and listen to someone ramble on and on and on with absolutely no end in sight. So, you know, it's-it's good to be mindful that you tell someone your about to tell a story that you have something to say. Telling someone that you're gonna tell them a story is tantamount to ask them to stop what they're doing and-and pay attention. You're basically saying, 'Hey hey, hey buddy, stop everything, stop what your thinking, I have a solution to everything.' And, well, I didn't really have any story to tell. In-in hindsight, I-I probably just misspoke when I said that I had a story. I think it would have been better to tell Orville that I wanted to tell him something, rather than tell him I had a story. But y'know, even then, that might have put too much importance on the whole thing. Either way, it was quite a nice day. I remember...I remember that we were drinking tea." "*sigh*, it seems that you have met a horrible demise my friend. But uh, you know, these...these things happen and...and life...life goes on. N-not for you, obviously, uh, you're dead, but uh, it reminds me of a time I was having a conversation with my friend Orville. We were, uh, where were we? We were by the...the river, we were sitting by the river and watching the fish leap over the falls and uh, I said to Orville 'You know, sometimes I feel like a fish leaping over and over again, always trying to get somewhere. Though, I don't know where only to find myself in the jaws of a beast.' He, of course, looked at me surprised, you know? 'Have you been in the jaws of a beast, friend?' To which I said, 'No, of course not Orville'. I said, 'No no no, I...I simply meant that life can seem like a relentless endeavor to overcome meaningless obstacles, only to meet an equally meaningless fate regardless of your efforts, regardless of the obstacles you passed. And, uh, Orville he...he stood and proceeded to drape me with a picnic cloth, to which I...I asked him, I said, 'Friend, what...what are ya doin?' He looked at me very concerned really. 'I feel like you've gotten too much sun'. Indeed, heh, indeed I had. He proceeded to pour me a glass of just...ice cold lemonade. Ooh, you ever mix it with iced tea? Ya do, like...half lemonade ha...ooh, you should try it so--well, you can't, because your dead, but, anyways, so you may be asking yourself, 'How did I go from sitting by the falls and drinking lemonade to being wedged in the air duct, not only with Orville, but with an entire assortment of fruity-colored friends?' Well, there's uh...there's really no good answer to that, but...perhaps I met a demise of my own at some point and...this is my afterlife or my dream or whatever it might mean, I...I honestly don't know. Or...maybe it doesn't mean anything at all. Maybe it doesn't mean anything at all..." Custom Night Mr. Hippo: He climbs around in the overhead duct system making his way toward the hoses that drop into your office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Happy Frog. Trivia * Mr. Hippo's model has slight similarities to Bonnie from the first game. * Mr. Hippo's design somewhat resembles a mask featured in the Happiest Day minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * Mr. Hippo's Custom Night Mugshot may be like his face position on his full body but a little bit centered and the pupils/iris having a different position. * Mr. Hippo has the longest death quotes of anybody from UCN, these quotes can last more than 2 minutes. Gallery Mr. Hippo|Mr. Hippo in-game HippoStage.gif|Mr. Hippo on-stage. HippoIcon.png|Mr. Hippo's catalog icon. Mr. HippoCN.png|Mr. Hippo's UCN Mugshot. Mediocre_Melodies.png|Mr. Hippo with the other Mediocre Melodies Charecters Mr. Hippo POP!.jpg|Mr.Hippo POP! Figure E7.png|Mr. Hippo from the UCN troll game. 20180627_162750.png|Mr. Hippo giving a monolog during the game over screen. UCN. b8fee61c6a26cdc-a-nw-p.jpg|Ditto. Screenshot_20180628-005709.png|Ditto. Mr. Hippo's Jumpscare gif.gif|Mr. Hippo's jumpscare Category:Animatronics Category:Buyable Category:Male Category:Melodies